Reversing the Vampire
by Visimar The Lugia
Summary: A lone vampiric Lugia strays upon a Chikorita egg and doesn't realize that hatching it will change the way he lives forever... (First fic!)
1. The Chikorita Egg

I saw a green, lone Pokemon egg in a mass of leaves somewhere in the forest while I was hunting for food. The parents were nowhere to be found, which was very strange. Normally, one would guard the egg bravely while the other hunted for food. Thinking that they were gone due to being kidnapped, I quietly strided up to the egg and was just about to pick it up and carry it in my elegant beak.  
  
And I was wrong.  
  
I heard crying behind some nearby bushes. Being the kind-hearted vampire that I was, I decided to investigate.  
  
I walked over to the bush and looked over it. Behind it was the egg's parents! But they looked rather beat up...one of them was showing no signs of life and was laying on the ground, his head leaning against the mother's body, the eyes closed.  
  
"Oh my gosh," I gasped, seeing the wounds. They were rather serious, with gashes and dried blood all over the bodies. "What in the name of Groudon happened to you both?"  
  
Startled, the female Meganium looked up at me and relaxed, seeing that I was not going to hurt her. "We were guarding our egg when a small group of hostile creatures appeared. We couldn't identify them, since we never saw them before. Before we could question them, they attacked. To make a long story short, we managed to scare them off, but they mortally wounded my husband in the process."  
  
Upon saying this, she sobbed harder, but she managed to stop for a moment to continue on. "I tried helping him with some healing herbs, but they didn't do much good. He...died soon afterwards..." And upon ending that, she sobbed harder than you could ever imagine.  
  
Even I was feeling teary-eyed. I sniffed and replied, "Is there anything I could do to help?"  
  
She looked up at me once more. "I will be dying soon, but if you could take our egg and care for the baby inside of it, our spirits would be very grateful..."  
  
Sadly, I nodded. "I will be honored to care for your child. Please, do rest in peace..."  
  
The Meganium nodded, and slowly, she laid her head down on top of the the slain father. She closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed down until it totally stopped.  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes with my wing, and I walked slowly away to pick up the egg with by beak. I gently grabbed it, then I flapped my wings, rose into the air above the forest, and flew back to my den deep in the ocean.  
  
I silently said to myself as I flew, "I hope I know what I'm doing..." 


	2. The Hatching's Strange Power

Feeeling the cool breeze hit my body felt relaxing, yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for the two dead Meganium. I was sure that the Pokemon that attacked them weren't wild ones, but trained ones sent out by poachers. I felt the anger boiling inside of me, but I managed to keep it inside for now. I swore to myself that if I ever meet them, I would get revenge on the parents. I would rip them limb from limb if I had to...  
  
After a long time flying, I finally reached the point where my den was hidden underneath the calm water. I suddenly flipped horizontally backwards and dove towards the ocean. As I did, I began to hear a crack. I wondered what it was for a moment, then I realized; the egg was starting to hatch. I had to hurry to the den before the water drowns the infant inside the egg.  
  
After diving right into the water head-first, I swam deeper and deeper as fast as I could. Upon reaching the bottom, I saw a large opening in a piece of an island that's underwater, which was the location of my sanctuary. I gracefully swam through the opening and headed upwards.  
  
After a few moments, I exploded from the surface of the water inside my cavern, and I slowed down to land at what I call the main lobby of my den. By now, there were several cracks on the egg, but yet it didn't move any more. Worried, I set the egg down and pried open the top of it with the edge of my beak. Inside was the infant, but it didn't seem to be alive...  
  
I quickly broke the rest of the egg apart and took the Chikorita to my sleeping area. I raised my wings high into the air and chanted in a language that hardly anyone of this world could understand.  
  
"Knuituh, Goukna, yht Nyoxiywy... Bmayca yfygah vun dra desa paehk yht vmuf ouin raymehk bufan ehdu sa du najeja drec buun Lregunedy, fruca bynahdc fana cmyeh po dra Bugasuh uv buylranc!"  
  
My wings glowed a mixture of red, blue and green, and slowly, I lowered them on top of the Chikorita's body. I quivered as the powers of healing magic left me and flowed down to the Chikorita.  
  
As soon as the aura disappeared, I felt very faint, and I collapsed onto my side, limp. "What...happened to me..." I thought in my mind as I started to slowly close my eyes. "That Chikorita had a strange power that slammed into me as soon as I healed it..."  
  
Then, before I knew it, the world was blank. 


End file.
